Alder/Anime
Alder debuted in Ash and Trip's Third Battle!, during a flashback of Trip's childhood. He was battling a Trainer in the middle of town with his as Trip spectated in awe. After the battle, the approached the child and allowed him to pet and feed Bouffalant. He asked Trip what his goal was, and Trip replied that it was to be Champion. Impressed, Alder inspired Trip to train hard when he got older, and that he would be waiting to challenge Trip someday. Trip sealed the promise with a confident handshake. Alder physically debuted in Ash Versus the Champion!. and Trip met him on , and upon meeting them, he referred to them as Ashton (Japanese: サンタロ Santaro) and Tristan (Japanese: シュータロ Shootaro), respectively. He wished to battle both of them in a two-on-one battle, but Trip refused to battle alongside Ash, so Alder settled for battling them one at a time. Trip allowed Ash to go first, thinking that being quickly defeated by the Champion would do him good. During the battle, Alder just stood calm and allowed his Bouffalant to take multiple attacks from Ash's Pikachu. Ash and then realized that Alder was actually sleeping while standing up. Trip woke Alder, while Bouffalant expressed its embarrassment and disappointment in its Trainer. After explaining why he was asleep, Alder commanded Bouffalant to use , but Bouffalant was still angry with Alder and slow to respond. In order to persuade Bouffalant to quit wasting time and attack, Alder slapped its rump, sending it charging. Bouffalant stampeded towards Pikachu, but stopped quickly, made a U-turn, and attacked Alder instead. Afterwards, much to Trip's disappointment, and despite his Bouffalant still being fit to battle, Alder conceded defeat to Ash and decided he was finished battling for the day. Trip then questioned Alder about the advice he was given as a small child. Alder seemed to be confused by this, and then contradicted the original advice he gave Trip by stating that becoming the strongest was not the most important part of battling. Trip immediately left in anger, telling Ash he would continue on the path he believes in. Later, Alder stopped a that was on a rampage with his bare hands, removed a nail from its foot that had been causing it pain, and fed it some minerals, making it so thankful that it even saved Officer Jenny from being crushed under a falling monument. Alder also seems to have a crush on girls such as Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny, much like , and has been seen flirting with them, to the point that Officer Jenny threatened to arrest him. He appeared in a flashback in Climbing the Tower of Success!. In Jostling for the Junior Cup!, Alder was one of the hosts of the Pokémon World Tournament Junior Cup alongside Freddy O'Martian. This episode also showed him flirting with Cynthia. The winner of the tournament would be given the opportunity to have a battle with him. As Trip won the tournament in Ash, Iris and Trip: Then There Were Three! by defeating Ash, he got the right the battle Alder. In their battle, although Trip's Serperior was shown to be strong, it was no match to . Then, after talking to Trip and petting his Serperior, he was shown along with Cynthia, Caitlin, and Freddy O'Martian, talking to the competitors and saying their goodbyes. He made a cameo appearance in the ending credits of Genesect and the Legend Awakened. Alder/Anime/Pokémon|Pokémon Alder/Anime/VA|Voice actors